


Creep

by amfiguree



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blow me," Sean interrupts, calmly, "And this never happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

There's no recovering from this.  
  
There's no 12-step program, no dumbass anonymous, no safe space to say, "My name is Eduardo, and I'm in love with my best friend."  
  
There's no sponsor to talk him out of going into the bathroom at ass o'clock in the morning because he heard the front door open five minutes ago and now the shower is running and the only person it could ostensibly be is Mark, who's probably drunk - no thanks to Sean - more unsteady on his feet than usual with his head lost in code. So this isn't prying, really, just a check-in to make sure Mark hasn't given himself a concussion with the showerhead or drowned himself in the tub or--  
  
Eduardo stops outside the bathroom door. There are faint strains of singing coming from inside, and it's - Mark doesn't sing. Mark, Eduardo thinks, would be unlikely to sing under pain of death.  
  
The realization dawns a beat too late, a sluggish blow he isn't expecting, and Eduardo only narrowly avoids the bathroom door as it swings open, Sean just inches behind it. He looks surprised to see Eduardo there. "Eduardo?"  
  
He's also without a towel.   
  
"Sean," Eduardo says, curtly, averting his eyes.  
  
"I was just going back to bed," he adds, as Sean gestures at the bathroom, saying, "Sorry, were you--"   
  
Sean doesn't seem disturbed at all. He just stands there, _completely naked_ , like it's a normal thing to do in a house he's sharing ( _he's squatting in_ ) with M--with a bunch of impressionable kids. "Goodnight, Sean," he bites out. "You might wanna try using a towel next time you shower. I hear they're pretty handy."  
  
"Let's face it, Wardo," Sean says, and suddenly any trace of pleasantness he'd had in his tone is conspicuously absent. "You wouldn't be complaining if I was Mark."  
  
Eduardo freezes. "What?"  
  
"Did you think I missed it?" Sean laughs. "The possessiveness, the territorial chest-beating." He pauses for a second, tips his head up. "You thought it was Mark in here, didn't you?  
  
Eduardo doesn't say a word. He's sure his face gives him away, regardless.  
  
Sean laughs. "Man, when I tell Mark--"  
  
 _That_ sparks something off in Eduardo, a mixture of panic and anger and how the _fuck_ did he let it come to this? He shoves Sean back into the bathroom and shuts the door behind them. ''Mark isn't going to hear about this," he says, voice so low and guttural he barely recognizes it.  
  
Sean isn't fazed. "Blow me."  
  
"Oh, fuck you too, asshole," Eduardo hisses. "Where do you get off talking about--"   
  
"Blow me," Sean interrupts, calmly, "And this never happened."  
  
Eduardo stops talking, abruptly, as he stares at Sean in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
And he - he's serious about it, Eduardo can tell, from the smug set of his shoulders to the quirk of his mouth, and Eduardo feels sick to his stomach. This shouldn't be anyone's chip but _his_ , shouldn't be held against him like Mark's affection can be bartered, can be gift-wrapped and sold to the highest fucking Facebook bidder, except--  
  
Except.  
  
Sean cocks his head, offers him a slow, heated smile. "It doesn't have to be a big deal," he says. "You wouldn't even be the first one today."  
  
There's insinuation in Sean's tone that Eduardo doesn't like, that he can't--and when Sean slouches back against the wall, spreads his thighs, Eduardo sees it, a train wreck he can't look away from, and that stops him cold.  
  
He sees Mark, folding to his knees, his fingertips leaving indents on Sean's skin; Mark, wetting his lips (his one tell) as he looks up at Sean with dark, hooded eyes; Mark, dipping his head as Sean's fingers curl in his hair, drag him forward, unrelenting.  
  
He sees Sean's self-satisfied leer, when it's over, and Mark's wet, used mouth, sees Mark running his tongue over the back of his teeth, like he wants - like he's trying to remember--  
  
"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you," Eduardo snarls, eyes squeezed shut like that will help to keep the images away, but Sean just laughs, and Eduardo's already on his knees, Sean's hands cupped around the back of his neck.  
  
In the morning, Eduardo swears shakily, as he parts his lips and lets Sean guide him forward. In the morning, he'll write his own goddamned 12 steps.  
  
Castrating Sean Parker will be number fucking one.


End file.
